The Secret Journal of Sara Ryder
by Bri357
Summary: Hear Sara's story through her perspective and how no one else got to see her past like any other like meeting the guys and discovering herself as a whole and see her experiences as she was brought up by Skipper. Open your eyes to this heartwarming, yet exciting tale of Sara's past and how she came to be.
1. Chapter 1

September 14, 2004

Hello... Um Well, My name's Sara Ryder and I'm a penguin. I'm also 5 years old. I was brought up by this other penguin named Skipper. He rescued me from being killed. He gave this journal from our recent trip to Italy. I'm still not sure why he gave it to me though... I guess he wanted me to collect all my thoughts. Oh! I should at least say how all of this happened to me. I can remember it as clear as day. It was a December night time in Denmark, and my parents gave me a locket because it was a Christmas gift. I remember my dad putting it around my neck and they gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then they ran off to help fight in this war that was going on. I remember the coldness of December in the air on my feathers and I started crying and yet somehow, I was heard throughout all the panic and chaos. That's where Skipper comes into my story. He saved me. I remember so vividly that he picked me up, looked at me and ran off in to the night, with me in his arms. That's how my adventure began and now, I'm on a ship, alive and well. We're going to England! It sounds fun but I don't know what were doing there.

[ She then heard, "Sara! Time for bed!" Skipper yelled and slid over to her. "Sara, what are you doing up so late? You know that it's past curfew" Skipper said and looked at her. She nodded and closed her journal and put it under the bed. "Sorry! I'm just excited on what we're doing next!" Sara exclaimed and smiled. Skipper couldn't help but smile back. He patted her head gently and sighed happily. "Well, gets some rest now little soldier, you're gonna need it. Good night now" He told her and saluted and she saluted back. He turned off the light and she went to sleep.]

September 16, 2004

Hi... It's me... Sorry that it's been awhile since I wrote in here. I guess you can say I've busy. I was in England and I met a really nice penguin. His name was Private and he was going to a different ship so I couldn't get to know him better. I'm just sitting in the hallway now, bored. I guess Skipper is trying to do something. Not sure what yet but I'll probably find out soon enough. I bet he's trying to get dinner for today. He also started teaching me some defense and combat skills that will be handy at some point. I'm gonna give 145% to his training, maybe even higher if my small body can take it. Anyways, I guess I should go. He's calling me and hopefully it's dinner, I'm starving!

[ Sara ran to Skipper's call and got there after a few minutes. "Wanna see something cool, almost breathtaking?" He asked as they walked outside, it was a brisk night. The water roared beneath them and they looked up seeing the glistening stars and vast array of color painting the sky like it was an endless canvas. "What's that?" Sara asked Skipper curiously. "That, my little soldier is The Northern Lights" Skipper replied and Sara smiled looking at the Lights. It was breathtaking to her. "I remember seeing those every night because I brought up in Antarctica, a cold, snowy place but it was worth it because, I remember sneaking out at night, just to stare at the Lights" Skipper explained as Sara smiled. "There amazing" Sara replied and looked at the lights for a bit longer until Skipper went inside and Sara followed ]


	2. Things take a turn for the worst

November 2nd, 2004

Sorry I haven't been on here in awhile. Skipper's training doesn't give me the mood to write anything. I also met this really nice science penguin named Kowalski. He sounds nice and has been talking to Skipper for weeks now and I think they're best friends. I never imagined that he would ever make friends besides me. Hehe, well... I'm rather exhausted because of Skipper training me to my breaking point and said he'll try to take it easy on me for now. I think he forgot I'm just a kid and need more endurance. Anyways... I need to go, I need some sleep.

[ Sara closed the leather bound journal and put it under her hammock she rested in. The rocking made her feel calm and kinda felt like she was being held in loving arms. At approximately 3:00 am, Sara woke up from smelling fire and just so happens that fire was around her. The ship was sinking and it was quickly. She grabbed her journal and pencil and started to find a way out of the fire. After 10 minutes and having no luck, she started coughing violently from the fumes surrounding her, seeing the fire get worse. She started calling out for help, hoping someone would hear her pleas of help. "Hello! Somebody, Anybody!" She yelled as she staggered around trying to find a way out. As time passed, She got weaker with each passing minute and the more she cried for help, the weaker she got. After a gruesome 2 hours of trying to find a way out and getting no where, she dropped to her knees, being too weak to carry on herself. She coughed more and with one final attempt to get some help, she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could and for as long as she could before she collapsed to the ground. People heard heard her scream and started to find the source of where it came from. Skipper and Kowalski even heard it as well as raced against time to find her. After a half an hour, Skipper and Kowalski found her on the ground, unconscious. They ran to the rescue and Skipper grabbed her and Kowalski grabbed the journal being curious about it and they ran to the docks and ran to a rescue raft and got away before the ship completely sunk into the freezing waters below. About two days later, Sara gasped and shot up. She looked around the room entirely confused of where she was because she wasn't on the ship. She did give a small sigh of relief from being at least alive. She didn't seeing Skipper and Kowalski around and she got really nervous and went for a door and tugged on the door handle. Locked... Great. She heard a grunt and she looked back and saw another penguin asleep and she gulped slightly being utterly terrified and back up from the door quietly and decided not to disturb the other penguin]


	3. Meeting Rico and the Rescue

[ Little did the small Sara know was that Hans, a long time enemy of Skipper's got to her after the ship wreck and he kidnapped her after from an ambush that Hans launched. The fact of being unconscious for hours didn't exactly help with the situation at hand, but now that she was awake, she was more alert than before and wasn't sure what to do. She had to avoid waking up the other penguin, having no idea what the other penguin was capable of doing. She started to walk around the small room and looked around for a way to get up and stepped over the penguin and noticed hand cuffs on his flippers and she frowned slightly. She kneeled beside him and started to use her flipper to pick the lock but it was enough to wake the other penguin up and it growled furiously at her and she gasped and slowly backed away from him. "I-I'm not here to hurt you at all. I promise" she said in a quiet tone. The male penguin still grunted and growled at her. "I was just gonna get you out of the handcuffs" Sara explained still kinda backing away from him, being frightened and not being sure what to do. "I-I'm sorry... just don't hurt me please..." Sara pleaded.

The penguin simply looked at her. The penguin walked over to her and sat beside her, letting her help him. She looked over to him and started to pick the lock and eventually got him free. He gave this happy sound and hugged her. He explained to her that his name was Rico and told her how he was kidnapped. She simply listened and looked at him, not being sure if she should trust him now. Penguins were unpredictable and she didn't know what to expect after all. She stood up and waddled around, trying to think of a way out. After a constant 2 hours, the small room shook and Sara and Rico put their ears to the doors and started to hear voices, this made Sara smile brightly. She wasn't sure what to think but then heard a rather unfamiliar voice and this made her frown.

Rico growled slightly, hearing the kidnapper's voice. They then heard fighting and grunting. "Sara?" Kowalski looked around the halls and she banged on the door to indicate the room she was in. "Sara, hang on... I'll get you out" Kowalski ran off to find a key quickly and Rico looked at Sara and she nodded lightly. Kowalski came back minutes and unlocked the door. Sara and Rico walked out and she hugged Kowalski gently and he simply hugged back. "Come on, we need to help Skipper" Kowalski told them and they ran to the main to see Skipper leaning against the wall, in pain. Hans walking to him slowly with a fish at hand. Sara saw some fish nearby and grabbed one quickly and whistled to get Hans' attention. He turned around to see the little Sara with a fish pointed directly at him and Hans smirked. "Do I see a challenge... from you?" He laughed. "I'll take you out faster than you can say death" Hans walked to her, accepting her challenge. Kowalski and Rico ran over to Skipper to help him up. "Is she crazy? She's gonna get herself killed against him" Skipper told them worriedly.]


End file.
